Battle of Yi Ling Content update
='March 7, 2013'= 'Weapon' 'New' Long Fork 'Gear' Male * Head - Silver Crown * Feet - Crimson Greaves * Head Sew - Crimson Crown (Wuhuan Cloth + Leopard Skin Crown) Female ' * Head - Ruby Crown * Feet - Peacock Boots * Sew Head - Rouge Crown (Wuhuan Cloth + Crimson Wing Crown) 'Lieutenant Different sized Panda ='February 14, 2013'= 'Weapon' 'New' Double Fans 'Gear' Male * Torso - Beast Armor * Arms - Crimson Gauntlets Female * Torso - Elegant Lotus * Arms - Peacock Vambraces ='January 17, 2013'= 'Weapon' 'New' Apex Blade 'Gear' Male * Head - Leopard Skin Crown * Torso - Tiger Cub * Head Sew - Black Leopard Mask (Xiqiang Cloth + White Wing Mask) Female * Head - Black Silk Hat * Torso - Panda Garb * Head Sew - Leopard Mask (Xiqiang Cloth + Red Mask) 'Lieutenant' Different sized Panda ='December 20, 2012'= 'Weapon' 'New' Snake Sword 'Weapon Adjustments' 'Bronze Pike' Details later 'Hand Axe' Eclipse is now elemental 'Noble Sword' Speed increase from 115 to 125 'Gear' Male * Head - White Wing Mask * Torso - Monkey King Female * Head - Black Silk Cap * Torso - Peacock Feather Firebird Set for both genders. 'Lieutenant' New - Panda 'Kunlun Mountain' Zhuque the Vermillion Bird flies into Kunlun 'Misc' * Domestic cap increased to 120 * Ability to go to the Garden of non friends * Promotions without a test will now give old reissued Jing Capes ='November 8, 2012'= 'Weapon' 'New' Nanman Gauntlets 'Gear' Male * Head - Ornate Helmet * Torso - Heavenly Dragon * Sew Hat - Heavenly Hat (Shanyue Cloth + Black Hat) Female * Head - Ptarmigan Cap * Torso - Dancing Rose * Sew Hat - Heavenly Crown (Shanyue Cloth + Violet Crown) 'Lieutenant' New - Gold Bear ='October 18, 2012'= 'Weapon' 'New' Battle Shield 'Gear' Male * Head - Metal Cap * Torso - Demon Armor Female * Head - Lily * Torso - Tribal Camellia 'Lieutenant' New - Silver Bear ='September 13, 2012'= 'Weapon' 'New' Curved Voulge 'Gear' Male * Head - Brass Helmet * Torso - Nanman Crocodile * Sew Feet - Tribal Boots (Xianbei Cloth + Zephyr Boots) Female * Head - Emerald Cloth * Torso - Nanman Dancer * Sew Feet - Forest Boots (Xianbei Cloth + Royal Boots) 'Lieutenant' New - Bronze Bear ='August 23, 2012'= 'New Scenario' Battle of Yi Ling - Find out which generals are still alive and waiting to have you serve under them. 'Weapons' 'New' Light Sword 'Weapon Adjustments' 'Feather Fan' * Charge attack 3 is now multi input with slight rotation allowed. Harder to aim. * Jump Charge now causes stagger. * Thrust Charge 6 now has Super Armor. * Pierce Charge 6 now has Super Armor also all lasers activate element. * Crescent Emblem is now what Fan's old emblem was. * Eclipse fires more lasers (in 16 directions instead of 8). * Fan changed to resemble Zhuge Liang's original Charge 6. 'Twin Blades' * New commands Charge attack 4-2 & Charge attack 5-2 shoots out an Ice orb * Evolution no longer has a Vorpal Orb extra charge. * New effects to the musou finishers. * Thrust Charge 1 can now be rotated. Charge 6 shoots out 3 Ice Orbs and has Super Armor. * Pierce has an extra input. * Crescent Charge 1 last hit now has element. Charge 6 now has Super Armor. * Moon causes stagger instead of launch. Charge 6 now has Super Armor. * Fan now shoots 5 vorpal orbs if charge attack is continually pressed. 'Eastern Sword' * Musou attack is faster (doubled speed). * Thrust second input now travels forward, Charge 6 now has Super Armor. * Pierce Charge 6 now has Super Armor. * Crescent now causes flinch then stagger. Has a new second input. * Fan has new input. 'Bronze Spear' * Normal attacks are faster (doubled speed). * Charge attack 3 is faster (doubled speed). * Charge attack 4 is faster (attack after one spin instead of two). * Thrust Charge 6 first input can now be rotated. Has a new input. * Pierce Charge 6 now activates element. * Crescent has a new input. * Moon Charge 1 now causes stagger instead of knockback on the first spin. * Eclipse visual effect changed from shockwave to earthquake. * Fan now has Super Armor and a new input, first input no longer knocksback. 'Twin Rods' Musou is now a series of downward strikes, easier to combo with. Properties are still the same (Normal = ground, True = juggle). 'Pirate Sword' * Thrust Charge 6 sword toss now has element. * Crescent no longer staggers on the punches and the slash after catching the Sword causes stun. Has a new input. * Moon visual effect changed to an earthquake. * Eclipse visual effect changed from AoE around your body to an angled fire slash. * Fan has a new input. 'Scimitar' * Charge attack 5 new visual effect upon the slam. * Musou finisher is now an AoE. * True Musou finisher new visual effects. * Thrust Charge 6 can be rotated. * Pierce first hit now staggers, and new input. * Crescent now has Super Armor. * Moon has a new visual effect. * Eclipse animation fixed to have the sword aimed outward properly. Has a new input. * Fan speed increased, also has Super Armor. 'Gear' Male * Head - Blue Sea Helmet * Feet - War God Boots Female * Head - Lapis Crown * Feet - Dancer's Shoes Blue Dragon Set for both genders, fabric will be lost regardless if you succeed or fail to make the gear pieces 'Lieutenant' New - Black Bear * Lieutenants affinity will no longer drop over time making it easier to keep them at S affinity. * Due to the above they will now take longer to increase their affinity. 'New Items' New item type Raw Items: Seeds, New chi imbuement gems, Raw Items to mix to make special Items or higher level Raw material and Gardening items fall in this category. 'New Recipes' *Oreless Recipes *Raw Items to Item Recipes 'Basic Item Recipes' Tiger Herb Elixir Granite Tea Lightning Wings Tortoise Tea Tortoise Peacock Amulet Enchanted Elixir Destructive Elixir Thunder Wind Tea Ginseng Granite Wind Scroll Storm Storage Flask Blue Dragon Fangs Shell Elixir Herbal Tea of Swiftness Hurricane Flask Scale Herbal Tea Enchanted Storage Flask Hua Tuo's Shell Tiger Fur Elixir Hurricane Stone Belt Scaly Tortoise Amulet Hua Tuo's Herbal Elixir Soaring Tiger Amulet Dragon Herbal Elixir Stone Claw Belt Rain Feather 'Support Item Recipes' Stellar Smith's Sash Chun Qiu Scroll Pearl Ginger Potion 'Elemental Item Recipes' Elusive Tiger Charm Winter Tiger Charm Lightning Tiger Charm Vorpal Tiger Charm Wind Tiger Charm Winter Bird Charm Lightning Bird Charm Vorpal Bird Charm Aerial Bird Charm Thermal Dragon Amulet Winter Dragon Amulet Vorpal Dragon Amulet Aerial Dragon Amulet Fire Blitz Scroll Ice Blitz Scroll Vorpal Blitz Scroll Wind Blitz Scroll Lightning Blitz Scroll Flame Ward Ice Ward Protective Wind Ward Aerial Ward Lightning Ward 'New Expansion' Garden 'New Furniture' * Masters Forge 2800 AP - Add element and grind up weapons up to Level 6, has a higher chi-fusion rate than the communal for the new Base stat modding system. * Masters Cauldron 2800 AP - Able to make up to Level 7 recipes. * Expensive Wardrobe 3200 AP - Able to hold 90 gear pieces per body. * Large Tool Chest 1800 AP - Able to hold 50 of a certain item (ex 50 Lightning Orbs). * Modified Item Shelf 1400 AP - Increase max holdable items by 10 per shelf, stackable up to 5 of this shelf, also stacks with Item Shelf having the max of both (6 item, 5 modified) makes max items held 110. 'Game Modes' * Arena has been removed. * Survival Match added, 25 player free for all how long can you last? * Qinglong the Blue Dragon roams Kunlun Mountain attempt to slay the beast solo or with friends. * Kunlun Mountain Retreat Powerup changed from Lost to Decrease. 'Crafting' Chi Imbuing - Find out how to gain boosts to your weapons base stats through the new base stat modding system. 'Quarters' Space limit increased * Initial house 25 furniture space -> 50 * First expansion 50 furniture space -> 100, 9 Armories -> 10 * Second expansion 100 furniture space -> 150, 12 Armories -> 14 * Third Expansion 150 furniture space -> 200, 15 Armories -> 18 'Misc' * Domestic cap increased from 100 to 110. * Crafting cap increased from 30 to 50. Additionally new skill Cultivate added. * Quests now give different rewards due to many items being added, exceptions are E grade gold quests, quests that gave Liquid Dye will still give it, quests that gave a sew cloth will still give it. * Beginner chat removed from the all chat channel, it will now be shown in the Question channel. * Antiques Dealer has a wide variety of furniture items for sale you may never find anywhere else take a look! * Bombardier's bomb now staggers instead of juggles. * Weapon textures have been updated to look like their Warriors Orochi model, some even have a color change. * Guild leader is now able to set permission limits on Guild items. Guild permission levels are Trail, Rookie, Master, Officer and Deputy (or Interim Master if selected person has the most Guild Results), Deputy/Interim Master acts as an alternate guild leader. * More forced ranks added. * Old coins can be gained after battle depending on the weapon used. Category:Content Update